


No Hive, No Mind

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Cell - Stephen King
Genre: Death, Gen, Hive Mind, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long live the fall of The Pulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hive, No Mind

It's in the screaming.

[you know, you can feel them die, all around you. all their pain is yours.  
feel them die?  
feel you die.  
you're dying, dying, dying.  
again again again.]

And then, in the silence.

The emptiness.

No them, no you, nothing, nothing.

[he wonders why you're still screaming weeks later.]

A few others, reaching out helplessly, like the frayed ends of a severed rope.

[a hive without a leader! a hive without most of the hive!]

(nothing, _nothing_ , nothing.  
no touch!)

[he hands you a phone.]

Long live the fall of The Pulse.


End file.
